1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pair of eyeglasses, with innovatory convenience and security features, and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses in which grooves, inlaid blocks of the frame and catching elements are used for completing the pivotal connection between lens, frame and temples.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are more and more people who have poor eyesight and must wear eyeglasses to obtain better eyesight. Besides, most people like to do outdoor activities, and they must wear sunglasses to prevent strong sunrays from hurting their eyes. Many people whose eyes may be hurt by strong rays while working must wear industrial safety glasses to protect their eyes. Therefore, various kinds of glasses are indispensable for modern people in daily life. The most common style of eyeglasses in the current market is a pair of eyeglasses with an eyeglass frame to support a pair of lenses (framed eyeglasses) or with only a pair of lenses (frameless eyeglasses), wherein the temples are pivotally connected to the left and right opposite sides of the frame (lenses) with screws. However, when eyeglasses pivotally connected in such way are used for a long time, the screws may become loose or worn and thus lead to loosening of the temples. At this moment a supplementary tool, a screw driver, is needed to back the screws out or drive the screws in for further reparation or taking-apart. Not only does such process of taking-apart take much time and efforts, but it is also easy for screws to be indirectly damaged and thus become unusable when being backed out or driven in. Besides, if there is no supplementary tool at hand, the replacement cannot be done at all, which causes much inconvenience.
Furthermore, when this type of eyeglasses is produced, it is often needed to complete the pivotal connection of eyeglass frame (lens) and temples by handwork. In addition to the cost of raw materials, there will be extra cost of manpower for performing this handwork, and thus the production cost cannot be decreased, and the competitiveness in the industry will be lost.